Poker Face
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Quase meia-noite e quarenta graus no prédio do CBI. Muitos relatórios a serem revisados... E Patrick Jane entre eles. POV Lisbon , Jisbon.


Poker Face

The Mentalist – Fanfiction

_Presente de amigo secreto para Bruna Galle do fórum Need for Fic, escrito sob o ponto de vista da Teresa Lisbon._

_

* * *

  
_

Pilhas e pilhas de papeis se espalhavam pelas mesas do escritório do CBI. Relatórios que precisavam ser devidamente revisados, assinados e entregues na manhã seguinte. Virei o pulso, consultando o relógio.

Faltavam quinze minutos para a meia-noite.

Já estava há quase quatro horas ali só lendo os relatórios. O ar condicionado do prédio vazio já havia sido desligado há duas horas e fazia um calor abafado, gerando gotículas de suor em sua testa. Sem conseguir me concentrar mais, comecei a ponderar que talvez ter jantado uma pizza quatro queijos naquele calor não tivesse sido uma boa ideia.

Impaciente, olhei para o relógio novamente.

Dez minutos para a meia-noite.

"Jane, acho que vou embora."

Ele se levantou de trás de uma pilha de relatórios, mordendo um pedaço de pizza fria.

"Já?"

"Não vamos conseguir acabar tudo isso hoje. Estou cansada, preciso de um banho e de uma cama. Não aguento mais ficar aqui, nesse calor."

Passei a mão pela nuca, soltando um suspiro. Jane se levantou prontamente e colocou suas mãos nos meus ombros. Estavam frias, apesar de parecer que estavam quarenta graus ali, o que me fez sentir um calafrio. Ele começou a massagear meus ombros, minha nuca, minhas costas. Estava tão cansada que não consegui impedi-lo.

"Está melhor assim?"

"Huh-huh." E estava mesmo. Bem melhor. Sentia todos os nós indo embora com o toque suave de seus dedos.

"Você sabia que Rigsby e Van Pelt estão namorando?"

O quê? Levantei-me de imediato e o encarei, com as mãos na cintura.

"O quê?"

"Não acredito que você não sabia... É tão óbvio. É só olhar para eles para saber que estão apaixonados um pelo outro."

"Não tinha reparado", respondi, cruzando os braços.

"Pensei que você, sendo mulher, prestaria atenção nesse tipo de coisa."

"E o que isso tem a ver? Você que é o especialista em decifrar as pessoas aqui, não eu."

Ele concordou, estreitando os olhos. Senti que ele estava analisando cada movimento meu, cada palavra. Achei melhor enveredar o assunto por outro caminho.

"Bom, mas se eles estão mesmo namorando, eles deveriam disfarçar melhor. Namoros entre colegas não é algo bem visto dentro do CBI."

"É mesmo?" Ele também cruzou os braços, aproximando-se. "E o que você acha disso?"

Droga. Preferia que ele não tivesse feito essa pergunta. Tentei desconversar.

"Não acho nada. Olha só", coloquei o pulso, mostrando o relógio, na frente de seu rosto. "Já são meia-noite, preciso ir embora."

Ele segurou meu pulso e me puxou, abraçando-me. Coloquei meu rosto em seu peito, enquanto ele afagava meus cabelos.

"Precisa mesmo?"

"Jane..."

"Eu sei que você me quer, Lisbon. Sou bom em decifrar as pessoas, esqueceu?"

E eu queria. Muito.

"Somos colegas de trabalho. Não podemos."

Ele me afastou um pouco para olhar-me nos olhos.

"Somos um homem e uma mulher que se amam."

Não podia lutar contra isso. Não podia lutar contra os braços dele, contra suas mãos, me segurando firme em seu peito, contra seu hálito quente perto do meu rosto, contra seus olhos, que haviam se estreitado novamente, tentando prever minhas reações. Segurei sua camisa com força e puxei-o para mim, grudando meus lábios nos seus, concretizando aquele momento que nós dois havíamos conhecido apenas em sonhos há tanto tempo. Ele me puxou mais para perto de si, passando as mãos freneticamente em minhas costas, minhas coxas, meus seios. Suas mãos encontraram um botão de minha camisa e começaram a desabotoá-la impacientemente, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com a sua, sem tirar meus lábios dos lábios dele. Puxei o cinto dele com uma das mãos e ele abriu o zíper da minha calça, deixando-a cair. Ele passou suas mãos pelas minhas coxas, me levantando e me colocando em cima de uma das mesas e deitando-se em cima de mim. Fizemos amor ali, entre relatórios a serem revisados, assinados e entregues, num calor que devia estar agora de quarenta, cinquenta, cem graus. E nada mais importava, nada mais existia no mundo, a não ser eu e ele, Teresa Lisbon e Patrick Jane, não mais apenas colegas de trabalho, mas cúmplices. Amantes.

Deitados em cima de uma pilha desfalecida de papeis, ele me abraçou. Encostei meu rosto em seu peito, sentido sua respiração, subindo e descendo. Ele puxou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da minha orelha.

"Lisbon?"

"Ahn?"

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta."

Apoiei-me nos cotovelos. Ele tinha aquele típico sorrisinho de triunfo no rosto que eu tanto amava.

"Que pergunta?"

"O que você acha sobre o namoro entre colegas?"

Peguei um relatório caído e joguei em seu rosto, rindo.


End file.
